Keeper of the Lost Cities: My Version (DISCONTINUED)
by TheShipper123
Summary: This is how I think the book Keeper of the Lost Cities should have gone. All characters and basic plot line go to Shannon Messenger. Reviews are appreciated. Please enjoy. also, please check out my other stories. thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Sofie Foster stared at the beautiful eyes staring right back at her. The boy in front of her was an angel on Earth. And he was here for her. Her thoughts were focused on one thing. Him.

His name was Fitz Vacker ("What kind of name is Fitz?" she had asked herself). He clamed to be just like her. But what was she? An elf, apparently.

She listened to him for the first few minutes before she was lost in his eyes. She had never felt this way before. And she was scared. So scared that she ran.

"Sofie! Wait!" Fitz shouted after her. "Come back!" Sofie ignored him as she almost plowed over an old woman. "Sorry!" she shouted as she rushed by. "You youngsters get rougher and rougher for each year I live!" the woman yelled after her.

Fitz stopped to help the woman before running after her again. "Please!" he pleaded, shouting after her as his energy was slowly drained. Finaly, he gave up. Meanwhile, Sofie showed no signs of slowing. She ran all the way back to her house before she slowed to a jog.

She prepared herself for the scolding of all scoldings. And sure enough, that's just what she got. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST SKIP, WALK RIGHT IN HERE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" her mom shouted. "I'm sorry! I-" she began. "NO! THE SCHOOL CALLED AND SAYED THEY LOST YOU!

"YOU TERRIFY US EVERY TIME YOU DO SOMETHING! AND YOUR TEACHER THINKS THAT IT'S HIS FAULT BECAUSE HE YELLED AT YOU FOR LISTENING TO YOU'RE IPOD, WHICH I CAN ASSURE YOU WILL BE TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T BE LISTENING TO IT ON A FIELD TRIP ANYWAY AND THEN YOU WERE JUST GONE!" Next came the part she dreaded the most. Her mom started yelling so fast the her words clamped together. "WHATWEREYOUTHINKINGDOINGTHATYOUWORRIEDUSSICKIWANTYOUTOKNOWHOWMUCHYOUPUTUSTHROUGHTODOWHATEVERYOUWEREDOING WHATISWRONGWITHYOUIHATEITWHENYOULEAVEWITHOUTTELLINGANYONEYOUSEEMTODOTHATMORELATELY! WHEREDIDIGOWRONG!" "sorry" Sofie could only manage a wisper. Than she fell to the floor, the weight of her actions towards the boy pushing her into darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Sofie woke up in her bed, breathing the familiar and musty scent of her quilt and snuggled up with Ella, the stuffed elephant whom she had slept with ever since she fell and hit her head when she was five. Ever since all of the trouble began. Her sister Amy was sitting at Sofie's desk, reading Sofie's diary. "Hey!" she exclamed indignantly. "That's mine!" "So. You lived." was the only reply. Sofie was getting frustrated with these bland replies.

"There was a boy asking about you" Amy said. "Do you know a Mr. Vacker or a Mr. Sencen?" "Yes and no." Sofie replied. Who's Mr. Sencen? she thought. "They came and asked to see you. Every day all week." Amy said, as if reading her mind. But that wasn't possible. Amy wasn't anything like her, didn't have her secret. She would have known. Then she felt a warm, tingling sensation, and she drifted off once again.

She woke up staring at the same eyes that she had seen at the museum. Fitz Vacker was in her house. Or so she thought. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "What?" he replied. "Can't I visit my friend in the hospital?" "The hospital?" she asked. Everything was confusing when you were unconcious for who knows how long.

"You're in the hospital. Our hospital. You're parents thought you were... gone, so we took you to our world. Welcome to the hospital unit. This is Elwin. He is the doctor here."

Sofie gave him a questioning look, still half asleep and on the verge of nausia. "You're looking green." said Fitz. "You should get some more rest. Elwin, please get the sedatives." And with that, she drifted back to sleep.

She woke up in the same hospital, but looking at a new face. This boy also had blue eyes, and blond hair. "So." he said. "The misterious Miss Foster comes home at last. Grady and Edaline will check you out of here when you're ready." Seeing that he knew her name, she guessed he was Mr. Sencen.

She had so many questions on her mind. "Who are youe? Where am I. Who are Grady and Edaline? And why does this seem so familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, WAY to many questions." Mr. Sencen said. "Okay. My name is Keefe, you're in the hospital unit at Foxfire, Grady and Edaline are your new parents, and this looks familiar because this is your home. While, this world, not the hospital unit. So, you're from the forbiden cities?"

 _And this guy said_ _ **I**_ _was talking to much?_ Sofie thought. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said, rubbing her temples, trying to stop her head from throbbing. "Okay then." Keefe said. "That is all the proof I need. I can't wait to tell everyone that I met the misterious Ms. F!" Sofie just sighed.

"Can I talk to the other boy? Uh, Fitz?" she asked. "Sure." Keefe replied. Then he left. Sofie waited. And waited.

Finaly, Fitz came into the room. "Hey. How are you doing? Keefe said you were 'begging on your knees and screaming for him to come and get me.' Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." she replied. "I just need someone who makes sence to tell me what is going on. And might I add that Keefe was lying and I did not beg _or_ scream." "Well," said Fitz. "I can do my best to explain what happened.

"I came to your world to look for the moonlark, a project created by the black swan (they are bad people in this world). They created a single 'egg' and cast it out to the human world, like a moonlark does, sending it's egg out into the sea to fend for its self. I had been searching for a while. Millions of girls and boys in the forbidden cities had been rejected. Then we found you.

You were different than all of the other humans. You realy acted like you could hear the human thoughts like me. We talked for a while, and you addmitted that you could hear thoughts since you were five. Then you got past my blocking!

We had all of the proof that we needed until you ran. Your mind almost broke because you felt bad for it. That only happens to elves like you and me. So Keefe and I brought you here to Elwin. He used a medicine that only works on elves like us, so we were posotive.

Once you felt better, we realized, you would need a place to stay. So Grady and Edaline addopted you. They're great people, but don't mention fire. Their daughter Jolie died in a fire. You will move in tomorrow. Now, you should rest." And with that, Sofie drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I have recieved requests to make this a Sophitz story. That was my plan, but it will take a while to get realy into their story. There might also be some unexpected twists. Please let me know if you have any good ideas on what I should do next.)**

When Sofie woke up again, she was alone. There was a warm feeling buzzing through her entire body. _It must be the medicine._ Sofie thought. She couldn't see very clearly, so she felt around the bed for the one thing that made her feel safe. But it was gone.

 _Ella! Where are you!_ Sofie tried to yell, but she had a gag in her mouth. _That isn't normal._ Sofie thought nervously.

"Sir. She is awake." said a misterious voice, whom Sofie guessed belonged to a girl. "Very good" That voice was deep and cold. Sofie shivered and closed her eyes, trying to just, disapear.

Then, she woke up. "It was only a dream." she told herself over and over again. Fitz was sitting by her hospital cot. "You okay? You jumped up like your cot grew spikes!"

Sofie told him about her dream. Fitz gasped. You dreampt that you were captured by the neverseen! They are the most dangerous group ever! I'm surprised that their minds havn't been broken by their own guilt and deep deep regret."

Sofie gasped. "What does it mean?" "It means that I need to talk to my dad. I'll have Biana look after you while I'm talking with him. BIANA! COME IN HERE!" Sofie covered her ears. "Sorry." said Fitz

"'S okay." Sofie replied absentmindedly. Then a girl came in. "Sofie," said Fitz. "this is my sister Biana. Biana, Sofie. Biana gave Sofie a dirty look. As Fitz left the room, Sofie thought the LAST thing she wanted to do was be trapped in the same room as Biana.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," said Biana. "You like my brother, don't you? You're gonna try to take him from me, just like everyone else? wouldn't surprise me. I've seen the way you look at him." Sofie was about to tell Biana that she was wrong, and that she didn't like Fitz, when she realized that she did. She wanted him to like her in the same way.

"He and I are just friends. Maybe aquaintances. I havn't known him for that long." she lied. "Oh come on! Do you realy think that I'm that gullible? You LIKE like him! You are exactly like all of the girls at Foxfire! You want me to be alone!"

"That isn't what's going on!" Sofie protested. "Whatever." Biana said, but it was clear to Sofie that she was still mad, and probably hated her. _Why are elver girls so protective?_ she asked herself. But she realized to late that she was, what Fitz called "transmitting".

"Woooooow. Reeeeeeeeeeeal classy." Biana said, rolling her eyes. "Tell the girl that already hates you that she is being overprotective and spread it out to all Elven girls. Yeah. Stop trying to be 'cool'."

"I am so sorry!" Sofie cried out. "You're just lucky that my brother would notice if you went missing." Biana glared at her intensely. "I realy thought that I was just thinking that!" Sofie offered. "Yeah. that is sooooo much better."

Biana looked furious. "Just drift back into your empty mind!" Biana yelled. "Luckily, I have sedatives. Biana held up a vile. Sofie tried to fight her off, but Biana got the vile into her mouth. Soon, she drifted back into the darkness


	6. Chapter 6

When Sofie regained her senses (besides for sight) she heard Biana talking to Fitz. "-and then she just passed out! It was like a month of being in a coma wasn't enough rest!" _Months!_ Sofie thought. "So. You feeling okay?" Fitz asked, walking away from Biana. "She drugged me!" Sofie said.

"What!" Fitz exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and frowning at Biana. _What is he thinking? Is he mad at her for drugging me, or mad at me for not stopping her?_ Her head was swimming.

"You. Did. WHAT!?" Fitz yelled through gritted teeth. "She told me that I was a sorry lowlife that didn't deserve to be related to you and said that I was overprotective!" Biana wailed. Now Fitz turned on Sofie. "My sister does not deserve to be treated that way!" he yelled

"But-" Don't try it!" he yelled. "Let's go Biana!" "But-" Biana protested, and Sofie knew that she felt remorse. "No! Let's go!"

Biana actually sent an apologetic look at Sofie before Fitz dragged her out of the room. Sofie felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Great. Just great. That horrible person got_ _him_ _mad at me._ She tried to transmit to Fitz. _I am so sorry, and that isn't what I said_ _ **or**_ _what happened. She said that I was trying to take you away from her. That I- while, I wasn't mean to her!_

Sofie stopped transmitting when she began sobbing uncontrollably. The door opened, and she tried to stop. She was quiet, but tears still flowed down her cheeks as she sat up. There was a boy about her age coming in. He had strawberry blond hair and (surprise) blue eyes.

"You okay? Maybe I should come later." He said. "No. I'm alright." She said. "My name is Dex. My aunt is adopting you." Dex said. "What happened to you? Sorry! It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Sofie liked Dex already. "Biana happened." was her terse reply. "I don't blame you for getting upset. Don't be fooled by her pretty outer lair, because that girl is ghastly!" "Thanks for the heads up." Sofie flashed him a small smile. He smiled back. He had cute dimples, she noticed. "So, you're from the forbidden cities?" he asked, and the conversation took a turn in an unexpected direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Sofie's story came pouring out. She just found it so easy to talk to Dex. She even talked about her dream. And her telepathic abilities. "So you're like 'Wonderboy' then?" Dex asked, rolling his eyes. Sofie gave him a questioning look and told him about her encounter with Biana.

"Even if Wonderboy is being a total jerk, you have me to talk to." Dex said, attempting to comfort her. It actually did make her feel a bit better. She was glad that Dex was her adoptive cousin. Dex was just so friendly. She hoped they had the same classes whenever she started school.

"So, what level are you?" asked Dex. Sofie gave him a questioning look. "At Foxfire?" Dex prompted. "Oh. You don't know?" Sofie shook her head.

"Foxfire is our school. I'm guessing that you're a level three, but there is no way for me to be sure. Dame Alina should tell you soon." Dex explained. Sofie grinned. "Thanks for letting me know."


	8. Chapter 8

**( I apologize. I received comments saying that I was spelling Sophie wrong. I don't know if I was doing it the whole time or what, but it will stop now.)**

Sophie was smiling when she went to bed that night. Dex was just so fun to be around! They had played silly games until his dad had wanted him home. They had laughed and joked. She was really tired, though, and almost fell asleep eating the food that Elwin had brought for her.

When she was almost asleep, Fitz came in. "Sorry." He mumbled. Then, he began to regain confidence. "Biana told me what happened. I came to ask if you could forgive me. Can you?" Sophie could see that he really meant it, even without reading his mind. "Of course." She was smiling again.

Fitz smiled back. "You look tired. I'll visit tomorrow after school." "I'll be at school tomorrow. Elwin said I looked well enough to start classes." She replied. "Oh! See you there, then!" Fitz replied. And Sophie was happy again.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry I havn't updated in a while I hit a bit of writer's block)

The next morning, Sophie woke up early and changed into the foxfire that Fitz had dropped off for her. She despised the cape right away. It was too tight around her neck, and it was so long that she tripped over it as she walked towards the enormous building that would now be her school. She met Fitz in front of the school and they walked in together. She heard whispers throughout the halls, and tugged at her eyelash, a nervous habit she had acquired when she was little. She thought about how Biana had treated her, putting her in the fault.

She blushed. Fitz was staring at her with concern. _I guess I looked pretty out of it._ She thought. "You sure you're okay?" Fitz asked her. "Fine" she replied evasively. Fitz frowned, but he didn't pressure her.

Her big almond eyes widened. Fitz Vacker really liked her! She immediately cursed herself for being so stupid. He was too PERFECT for her. _Why do I even bother trying?_ She asked herself sadly.

Abruptly, Fitz tugged her arm and led her out of the school. She was speechless. "You're looking pale. I'll let Dame Alina know you were still feeling sick, and that I caught it." He winked at her. He led her to an alleyway and stopped her behind a trash can. He took her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz leaned closer. Sophie almost jumped when he seemed to pucker his lips. But then he stopped, right next to her ear. She held in a sigh of disbelief. She felt like sobbing. "I found out something about your dream. The one with the Neverseen." Sophie brightened up. That made her day a lot better, even if she had been completely wrong about Fitz's intentions.

"-and Dad said that there was probably nothing to worry about. Sophie realized that Fitz had been talking while she was lost in her mind. "To fast? The basics are 'there's nothing to worry about.'" Sophie grinned half-heartedly at him.

"You okay?" Fitz asked. "You look so pale! Should I take you back to Elwin?" Sophie shook her head. Fitz frowned. "Come on." he told her. "Where are we going?" Sophie asked weakly. "You'll see." Was the only reply.


End file.
